Series 11 (Poland)
This is the first series of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, after 7 years. It's hosted by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. Changes In this series producer decided to comeback to 12-question non-risk format and Phone-a-Friend lifeline instead Ask the Expert. Due to shortened episode (~26 minutes instead ~42 in 2008-2010) number of players in Fastest Finger First was reduced to 6. Broadcasting Special Easter episodes were aired on Great Saturday (15th April) and Easter Monday (17th April) at 20:00 and were lasts 60 minutes. Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes *Episode 1 (9th February 2017) Klaudia Bartosiewicz (75 000 zł) Aleksandra Kozera (1 000 zł, continued) *Episode 2 (13th February 2017) Aleksandra Kozera (1 000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Michał Łowigus (1 000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Paweł Rutka (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 3 (14th February 2017) Kazimierz Śwircz (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Natalia Mierzwiak (2 000 zł, continued) *Episode 4 (15th February 2017) Natalia Mierzwiak (10 000 zł) Kuba Gołębiowski (0 zł - lost on 500 zł) Katarzyna Jankowska (20 000 zł) *Episode 5 (16th February 2017) Joanna Kuciel (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Piotr Gniewek (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) *Episode 6 (20th February 2017) Marcin Łukasiewicz (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Mateusz Buczek (2 000 zł, continued) *Episode 7 (21th February 2017) Mateusz Buczek (125 000 zł) Joanna Stroczkowska (20 000 zł, continued) *Episode 8 (22th February 2017) Joanna Stroczkowska (40 000 zł - lost on 500 000 zł) Małgorzata Łuczkiewicz (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) *Episode 9 (23th February 2017) Damian Rubaj (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Anna Pękala (40 000 zł, continued) *Episode 10 (27th February 2017) Anna Pękala (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Anna Kamińska (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Justyna Burska (20 000 zł) *Episode 11 (28th February 2017) Katarzyna Osior (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Łukasz Świderek (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 12 (1st March 2017) Beata Wodejko-Kucharska (125 000 zł) *Episode 13 (2nd March 2017) Jakub Zimowski (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Mateusz Hauschild (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Joanna Radosz (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 14 (6th March 2017) Joanna Radosz (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Jakub Kaczmarek (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Bartosz Olszewski (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Elżbieta Białosowska (20 000 zł) *Episode 15 (7th March 2017) Jakub Rudnicki (250 000 zł, continued) *Episode 16 (8th March 2017) Jakub Rudnicki (250 000 zł) Magdalena Lichtarska (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Aleksandra Koman (0 zł - lost on 500 zł) *Episode 17 (9th March 2017) Magdalena Pajor (75 000 zł) Robert Komorowski (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 18 (13th March 2017) Robert Komorowski (20 000 zł) Michał Droździok (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) *Episode 19 (14th March 2017) Sonia Ciuk (250 000 zł, continued) *Episode 20 (15th March 2017) Sonia Ciuk (500 000 zł) Przemysław Dobrzański (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Edyta Grączka (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 21 (16th March 2017) Edyta Grączka (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Ola Bojarska (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Konrad Baliński (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 22 (20th March 2017) Konrad Baliński (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Szymon Przeklasa (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 23 (21st March 2017) Aleksandra Uss (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Beniamin Bukowski (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Michał Kowalczewski (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 24 (22nd March 2017) Michał Kowalczewski (125 000 zł) Wiktoryna Wróbel (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Maciej Gruszczyński (2000 zł, continued) *Episode 25 (23rd March 2017) Maciej Gruszczyński (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Dariusz Bilecki (20 000 zł) Magdalena Pelczarska (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 26 (27th March 2017) Magdalena Pelczarska (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Daniel Kaczmarski (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 27 (28th March 2017) Daniel Kaczmarski (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Katarzyna Kołaczkowska (250 000 zł, continued) *Episode 28 (29th March 2017) Katarzyna Kołaczkowska (250 000 zł) Mateusz Dubiński (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Aleksandra Maksymiec (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 29 (30th March 2017) Aleksandra Maksymiec (20 000 zł) Michalina Dzwoniarek-Konieczna (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 30 (3rd April 2017) Wojciech Kwarciak (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Katarzyna Romanek (125 000 zł, continued) *Episode 31 (4th April 2017) Katarzyna Romanek (125 000 zł) Rafał Augusiewicz (20 000 zł) Katarzyna Walczak (2000 zł, continued) *Episode 32 (5th April 2017) Katarzyna Walczak (20 000 zł) Joanna Flasza (125 000 zł, continued) *Episode 33 (6th April 2017) Joanna Flasza (125 000 zł) Konrad Janik (125 000 zł) *Episode 34 (10th April 2017) Piotr Walendowski (75 000 zł) Bartosz Ziółkowski (2000 zł, continued) *Episode 35 (11th April 2017) Bartosz Ziółkowski (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Ilona Rasińska (75 000 zł, continued) *Episode 36 (12th April 2017) Ilona Rasińska (250 000 zł) Sylwia Roguzińska (75 000 zł, continued) *Episode 37 (13th April 2017) Sylwia Roguzińska (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Jarosław Kijakowski (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 38 (15th April 2017) - Easter special 1 Kinga Rusin and Piotr Kraśko (500 000 zł) *Episode 39 (17th April 2017) - Easter special 2 Filip Chajzer and Zygmunt Chajzer (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Małgorzata Rozenek-Majdan and Radosław Majdan (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) *Episode 40 (18th April 2017) Natalia Pogoda (20 000 zł) Monika Sysło (40 000 zł, continued) *Episode 41 (19th April 2017) Monika Sysło (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Rafał Tamiła (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Bartosz Sowa (2000 zł, continued) *Episode 42 (20th April 2017) Bartosz Sowa (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Marika Matuszewska (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) *Episode 43 (24th April 2017) Grzegorz Mac (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Damian Szot (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) *Episode 44 (25th April 2017) Karolina Selerowicz (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) *Episode 45 (26th April 2017) [[Marcin Kowalczyk|Marcin "Maskow" Kowalczyk]] (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Joanna Myszka (5000 zł, continued) *Episode 46 (27th April 2017) Joanna Myszka (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Stanisław Kwiatkowski (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) *Episode 47 (1st May 2017) Mariusz Gromanowski (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Wiktoria Niechaj (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Hubert Świtalski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) *Episode 48 (2nd May 2017) *Episode 49 (3rd May 2017) *Episode 50 (4th May 2017) *Episode 51 (8th May 2017) *Episode 52 (9th May 2017) *Episode 53 (10th May 2017) *Episode 54 (11th May 2017) *Episode 55 (15th May 2017) *Episode 56 (16th May 2017) *Episode 57 (17th May 2017) *Episode 58 (18th May 2017) *''Episode 59 (22nd May 2017)? Trivia * This series, Phone-a-Friend friends are in rooms near to the studio, in which they don't have an access to Internet. It is less commonly known as Ask-a-Friend. * Episodes in this series were not always aired in order of recording. ** Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episodes 16 (Jakub Rudnicki), 20 (Sonia Ciuk) and 41 (Monika Sysło). * Some players, who played in previous series appeared in the Fastest Finger First, but didn't make it to the Hot Seat: ** In episode 10, Krzysztof Kubejko, who won 40 000 zł in Series 7 ** In episode 16, Mariusz Gierula, who won 40 000 zł in Series 10 ** In episode 24, Maciej Nawrocki, who won 32 000 zł in Series 2 ** In episode 44, Danuta Czubińska, who won 16 000 zł in Series 1 * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 748 500 zł. * In episode 4, Katarzyna Jankowska won Fastest Finger First by 0.005 seconds. * In episode 8, Joanna Stroczkowska became the tenth contestant in the entire show to give a wrong answer to a penultimate question. * In episode 11, Łukasz Świderek chose an answer to his 40 000 zł question by coin toss. * In episode 21, Ola Bojarska had a bad 10 000 zł question, without correct answer. * In episode 33, two contestants won 125 000 zł in the same episode. The same situation took place almost 17 years ago in episode 4 of series 2 (2nd September 2000). * In episode 46, both players end up game in the same way, losing 19 000 zł, and using 50:50 and Phone-a-Friend on 40 000 zł question. * In episode 46 and 47, 5 consecutive players end up with 1000 zł. Last time similar situation took place twice in series 5 (episode 14 + 15 and 20), where 4 players won 1000 zł or less. * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Klaudia Bartosiewicz (episode 1) - 5000 zł ** Marcin Łukasiewicz (episode 6) - 20 000 zł ** Jakub Rudnicki (episode 15) - 40 000 zł ** Sonia Ciuk (episode 19) - 75 000 zł ** Sylwia Roguzińska (episode 36/37) - 75 000 zł (equal) * Kinga Rusin, who was a player in Easter specials, played with Bartosz Węglarczyk in 2008 Christmas special in Series 6, and won 40 000 zł for the ''Nie jesteś sam charity. Episode ratings Questions Last update: 1st May - after Episode 47 Sources 11